Field of the Invention
During the realization of large scale integrated circuits, it is customary first to create a circuit design specifying what components are provided and what switching behavior the integrated circuit is intended to have. Proceeding from this circuit design, a layout is created which describes the geometrical form and arrangement of all components in the circuit arrangement. The components include, in particular, doped regions, insulating structures, conductive structures, metalization planes, contacts, etc. The layout is generally created with the aid of a computer and can be present both as a file and as a plan. The layout is the basis used to create mask sets which are subsequently used in the technological fabrication of the integrated circuit.
Due to inaccuracies, design errors and compromises, for instance in the case of minimum dimensions, during the creation of the layout, it is possible that the circuit fabricated according to a layout will have different properties than demanded in the circuit design. In order to ensure that the fabricated circuit functions according to the circuit design as exactly as possible, the layout is frequently subjected to a verification method before a mask set is fabricated which is based on the verified layout. The verification involves examining whether the structures of the integrated circuit which are provided according to the layout actually have the electrical properties specified in the circuit design.
Since the switching speed of integrated circuits is considerably dependent on the interconnection capacitances occurring in the circuit, capacitance calculations are carried out in the course of verification. To that end, interconnection networks, often also called networks, are considered. An interconnection network is understood to be a conductive path within the large scale integrated circuit. The path may be branched and may extend over the entire area of the integrated circuit. Different interconnection networks are insulated from one another. During the capacitance calculation, it is necessary to determine the capacitance between these networks. For high-precision calculations in the deep submicron range, this can be carried out only by programs, so-called field solvers, in which the three-dimensional Laplace equation is solved numerically. In the case of large integrated circuits having a chip area of a few cm2, however, this Laplace equation cannot be handled as a whole by computers available today, for complexity reasons. Therefore, it is customary, during the capacitance calculation, to define partitioning cells for which the three-dimensional Laplace equation can be solved numerically.
It has been proposed (see, for example, Z. Zhu et al., IEEE Transaction on Microwave Theory and Techniques Vol. 45, No. 8, August 1977, pp. 1179 to 1184, Z. Zhu et al., Vol. 46, No. 8, August 1998, pp. 1037 to 1044, E. A. Dengi et al. in proceeding of DAC 1997, pp. 1 to 6 and A. H. Zemanian et al., IEEE Transaction on Computer-Aided Design Vol 8, No. 12, December 1989, pp. 1319 to 1326), for the purpose of dealing with this problem, to carry out a xe2x80x9cso-called domain decompositionxe2x80x9d, in which the partitioning cells are determined by electrostatic boundary conditions of all the interconnection networks. To date, however, this procedure has been expounded in the literature only using relatively small large-scale-integrated circuits, the chip area having been limited to a maximum of 200 xcexcM2, since the determination of these electrostatic boundary conditions of all the interconnection networks is complex.
Furthermore, it has been proposed (see, for example, Y. L. Le Coz et al., Solid State Electronics, Vol. 35, No. 7, pp. 1005 to 1012, 1992) to solve the Laplace equation stochastically. However, statistical errors occur in this case. Furthermore, the calculation of coupling portions between different interconnection networks, with the same run time, is possible only in a relatively inaccurate manner. Finally, this method is limited to structures with angles of 45xc2x0 and 90xc2x0.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method a configuration for using a computer to verify the layout for fabricating a large scale integrated circuit which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantageous of the prior art methods and configurations of this general type. In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide such a method that can be carried out with tenable computation complexity even in the case of integrated circuits having chip areas of a few cm2.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention a method for verifying a layout of an integrated circuit, which includes: providing a layout containing a plurality of interconnection networks. One of the plurality of the interconnection networks that are contained in the layout is selected to thereby obtain a selected interconnection network. The selected interconnection network has dimensions. The method includes calculating a capacitance of the selected interconnection network with respect to others of the plurality of the interconnection networks that are contained in the layout. The capacitance is calculated by performing the following steps: determining a filter polygon that surrounds the dimensions of the selected interconnection network; providing the filter polygon with dimensions that are enlarged by a predetermined extent relative to the dimensions of the selected interconnection network; determining portions of others of the plurality of the interconnection networks that overlap the filter polygon; and determining a capacitance between the selected interconnection network and the portions of the others of the interconnection networks that overlap the filter polygon.
In order to verify a layout, an interconnection network contained in the layout is selected. The interconnection network is a continuous structure including conductive elements, such as doped semiconductor regions, doped polycrystalline semiconductor layers, metal layers and the like, which can be arranged in different planes and which touch or overlap one another. The interconnection network may also contain conductive parts of a component. An interconnection network thus constitutes a continuous conductive connection in the integrated circuit. For the selected interconnection network, the capacitance with respect to the other interconnection networks contained in the layout is calculated as follows: a filter polygon is determined, whose form corresponds to the form of the selected interconnection network. The dimensions of the filter polygon is enlarged by a predeterminable extent relative to the dimensions of the selected interconnection network. The filter polygon is thus a geometrical area produced by enlarging the geometrical area of the selected interconnection network by the predeterminable extent.
Afterward, the portions of all the interconnection networks which overlap the filter polygon are determined. These portions may be arranged in the region of the filter polygon both in the same plane as the selected interconnection network and in planes lying above or below it. The capacitance between the selected interconnection network and the portions of the other interconnection networks which overlap the filter polygon is calculated. Portions of the other interconnection networks which are arranged outside the filter polygon are not taken into account during the capacitance calculation. This method exploits the fact that the contribution to the capacitance decreases with the distance between conductive structures. In the method, the contributions which are still to be taken into account during the capacitance calculations are controlled by way of the predeterminable extent.
Since, in the method, only the selected interconnection network is considered as a whole and only the capacitances between the selected interconnection network and the portions of the other interconnection networks which are arranged in the region of the filter polygon are calculated, the computation complexity decreases considerably.
In order to verify layouts of very large integrated circuits, it is advantageous to split the filter polygon into partitioning cells whose dimensions do not exceed a maximum dimension. To that end, the dimensions of the filter polygon are compared with the predetermined maximum dimension and, if a dimension of the filter polygon exceeds the maximum dimension, the filter polygon is split into smaller partitioning cells. Then, for each partitioning cell, the capacitance between the selected interconnection network and the portions of the other interconnection networks which overlap the respective partitioning cell is calculated. The complexity of the three-dimensional Laplace equation to be solved is reduced by way of the size of the partitioning cell. Furthermore, the different partitioning cells can be processed in parallel, so that the result can be determined in a shorter time. The parallelization can be effective using a plurality of processors.
Since the totality of the partitioning cells produces the filter polygon whose form emerged from enlargement of the selected interconnection network, this partitioning in most cases results in dissection of the selected network only within those regions in which homogeneous electrostatic boundary conditions are present.
The splitting of the filter polygon into the partitioning cells can be effected in various ways. Preferably, the filter polygon is split by using vertical and horizontal lines of intersection in the plane of the filter polygon, the lines of intersection in each case intersecting discontinuity points in the contour of the filter polygon. The dimensions of the partial polygons obtained in this way are checked and, if one of their dimensions exceeds the maximum dimension, they are subdivided further. This procedure is based on the so-called xe2x80x9cscan-line algorithmxe2x80x9d.
The size of the maximum dimension on the one hand influences the required computation time for the capacitance calculation, and on the other hand it influences the accuracy that can be achieved during the capacitance calculation. A small maximum dimension is to be striven for with regard to the required computation time; by contrast, a maximum dimension which does not fall below a limit value is to be striven for with regard to the computation accuracy. The maximum dimension is preferably 25 xcexcm to 50 xcexcm in the case of a 0.35 xcexcm technology. In the case of a technology with minimum feature size F, the maximum dimension is between 70 F and 140 F.
If the partitioning results in individual partitioning cells having dimensions which are smaller than a predetermined minimum dimension, then it is advantageous with regard to the computation complexity to combine these small partitioning cells with an adjacent partitioning cell. This also increases the computation accuracy, which is unsatisfactory when the partitioning cells have very small dimensions. The minimum dimension preferably lies between 15 xcexcm and 25 xcexcm in the case of a 0.35 xcexcm technology. In the case of a technology with minimum feature size F, the minimum dimension preferably lies between 40 F and 70 F.
It lies within the scope of the invention for the coordinates of the interconnection networks to be stored as a database in the computer. For each partitioning cell, a file is generated which contains information about the geometry of the respective partitioning cell and about the overlap with the other interconnection networks.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention a configuration for using a computer to verify a layout of an integrated circuit. The configuration includes a processor unit configured to calculate a capacitance in a layout that contains a plurality of interconnection layouts which include a selected interconnection network having dimensions. The capacitance is a capacitance of the selected interconnection network with respect to others of the plurality of the interconnection networks. The processor unit includes means for determining a filter polygon that surrounds the dimensions of the selected interconnection network such that dimensions of the filter polygon are enlarged by a predetermined extent relative to the dimensions of the selected interconnection network. The processor unit includes means for determining portions of other interconnection networks that overlap the filter polygon. The processor unit also includes means for determining capacitance between the selected interconnection network and the portions of the other interconnection networks which overlap the filter polygon.
In other words, in order to fabricate an integrated circuit, proceeding from a circuit design, a layout is created with the aid of a computer. The layout has interconnection networks. In order to verify the layout, an interconnection network is subsequently selected with the aid of a computer, for which interconnection network the capacitance with respect to the other interconnection networks in the region of a filter polygon is calculated according to the method described above. The calculated capacitance is then compared with the circuit design. In the event of losses in performance, the layout is optimized, for example by adapting the widths of the conductive structures. Proceeding from the verified layout, a mask set is fabricated which is used to fabricate the integrated circuit. Verified layout denotes the layout which has the desired electrical properties on account of the verification method or which has been optimized on account of deviations.
It lies within the scope of the invention to select a plurality of interconnection networks for which in each case a filter polygon is determined and the capacitance with respect to the other interconnection networks is determined. In this case, the contributions of the different selected interconnection networks can be calculated in parallel, in particular using a plurality of processes.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention a method for fabricating an integrated circuit, which includes using a computer to create a layout from a circuit design in which the layout has a plurality of interconnection networks having dimensions. One of the plurality of the interconnection networks is selected to thereby obtain a selected interconnection network. The computer is used to verify the layout for the selected interconnection network by calculating the capacitance of the selected interconnection network with respect to others of the plurality of the interconnection networks. The capacitance is calculated by performing the following steps: determining a filter polygon that surrounds the dimensions of the selected interconnection network; providing the filter polygon with dimensions that are enlarged by a predetermined extent relative to the dimensions of the selected interconnection network; determining portions of others of the plurality of the interconnection networks that overlap the filter polygon; determining a capacitance between the selected interconnection network and the portions of the others of the plurality of the interconnection networks that overlap the filter polygon; and comparing the determined capacitance with the circuit design and optimizing the layout in an event of a deviation. After the layout has been verified, a mask set is fabricated and the mask set is used to fabricate an integrated circuit.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method and arrangement for verification of a layout of an integrated circuit with the aid of a computer, and also application thereof for fabrication of an integrated circuit, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.